Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 642 - Woolen Mirage
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #642 - Woolen Mirage is the six-hundred forty-second episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the second episode of Season 7. Video Overview OBS Time Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole at Wolfie's bark and starts sailing, and thinks he sees a sheep disappear on the horizon. Again urging people to go to Zeldathon, Kurt lands and spies some four pieces of surface iron. Now trying to record with OBS, Kurt says that it should help with the previous episode's audio clipping. It will also lower the storage needed to keep all the local copies of the device. Kurt realizes he briefly walked south, and immediately course corrects. Kurt sleeps preparing to answer questions, and says he just bought a compass in real life for hiking even though he plans not to go in the backcountry. Question: If you wouldn't be a content creator on YouTube and Twitch, what would you do? Do you have any new Let's Plays planned for your channel? I would like to get started on YouTube, any advice in terms of programs to record and edit videos? Hope you had a good New Year, and hope we'll meet in the future Kurt says he is planning to go to PAX West and TwitchCon this year. He is always tweaking and changing his set-up with mixers and the like. Terrified by the prospect of not having his YouTube career, Kurt thinks he'd probably still be unhappy as a graphic designer. Even at Minecon 2012 in Paris, he talked to SethBling about not knowing what they'd be doing without this. Kurt thinks he could not go back to being a graphic designer because he simply does not have the skills with the latest software and technology. Kurt thinks a lot of big companies like Tesla are building what they do on the tops of young employees who are worked to the bone. Calling it the 'gig' economy or the 'Uber mentality' with people getting jobs to get 'the job', Kurt says he is sometimes concerned his friends are working too hard. Finding more free iron, Kurt says his lack of a back-up plan is why he is trying best he can to keep this job full time. If he hadn't diversified from YouTube, that may have already failed. Question: Given the opportunity to travel to Mars, would you go? Assume a return to Earth is not possible. If you could contributed to science or other fields in a meaningful, could you make a difference? The answer to this is well-known, Kurt would leave for Mars immediately. Taking it a bit more seriously, Kurt says its not as easy as it sounds, but sometimes he already feels like he moved to Mars. He hopes it would not be a solo tour, needing human contact. Kurt talks about a video series with someone wanting to go to space so she went on several amusement park rides before going on the zero-G flight. Mentioning always wanting to be an astronaut, the twelve new astronauts were just announced but still are likely a decade away from going into space. Trivia * The end slate links to nothing.